I am, and He is
by IM-N0t-PRoMised
Summary: Chelia had entered Lamia Scale High, just to find trouble waiting for her. But soon trouble turns into something more. Cheon AU Oneshot, dedicated to mestwendyfan!


**Good day to the great fandom of Fairy Tail! This one-shot is dedicated to mestwendyfan!**

 **Song of the day: Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail will never be mine, for it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _Even though it seemed like a thousand years passed, the love I have will never fade away…_

Chelia's POV

It had always been my dream to be enrolled at Lamia Scale, the very high school where my cousin graduated with honors. The place where I would always see my cousin Sherry smile about when she talked about it. How I prayed and begged to come there.

And here I was. I stood at the front of the gray tinted building, eyeing the delicately sewn flags that adorned the place. With a queasy and nervous feeling, I entered the castle structured building, immediately going to its office, where I met the principal, Ms. Ooba Babasaama.

I listened eagerly, as she instructed me a long, never ending speech. Finally giving me my uniform, she handed me my schedule for the year, as she said her wishes of luck. It honestly made it sound like that I was about to go to a pit of doom. And I did.

* * *

It was the day after Christmas break, the week of relaxing from the pile of school work we had. The sun was shining through the gray clouds, as the winter chill hugged the entire school. Sipping the last bit of my hot chocolate, I then threw out my cup as before I entered the school and headed for class.

At my arrival in my first class, I then took off my winter gear. Finally settling down at my assigned desk, I waited in my first class, homeroom. I waited impatiently, tapping my pencil in boredom. Expecting our old and boring homeroom teacher, Mr. Tayaki, a silver-haired man entered our room instead.

He had soft slanted dark eyes, a lightly tanned skin, with spiked silver hair that gleamed in the light of the classroom. Writing his name on the board, he turned to face us. He gave a cheerful smile as he introduced himself.

"Due to Mr. Tayaki retiring, I'll be replacing as your new homeroom teacher!"

He then continued, " Good day, my name is Lyon Vastia, or just Mr. Vastia. Man, I remember this good old place."

Realizing I was in daze, I was alarmed when he started calling me. "Wait, are you related to Sherry?"

I nodded a yes, as he blushed and grinned. "She used to be my girlfriend y'know?" He smiled a again as my heart began to beat hard. _Am I in love,_ I thought.

Continuing, he taught us a few extras in language, while I listened with a hazy gaze.

* * *

Every day, I would always be eager to go to homeroom, just silently waiting for the day that I'll be able to graduate and confess to him. Years passed by as I fell for him more and more.

Yet when I arrived in our homeroom class, I saw him talking to our swim team coach, Ms. Loxar. He held her hand as he planted a soft kiss against her pale cheek. And she turned away to blush. I watched behind the door as tears began stream down my face.

He must have heard me, because then he began to approach the door. Without thinking twice, ran as fast as I could down the hallway, hoping that he wouldn't be able to see me.

Out of the school and into the yard I ran, and to my favorite spot I went. I sat under the large cherry tree, hugging my knee while I sobbed, the pink petals softly falling onto the ground. But I did not notice that far away, a silver- haired man watched me, as he cried in his own way.

* * *

Rushing out of the door, I tugged on my scarf on the crisp winter day. The sun shone again, very much like a familiar day I know.

Sighing I headed down the slippery side walk, and was suddenly surprised by someone grabbing my shoulders. A familiar face smiled at me, while we continued to walk down the hallway, both of us sipping the coffee he bought.

It had already been ten years, as I walked hand in hand with the man I love and know.

He gave me the same smile wore, while he shoved a book at my free hand. "How was your day," he spoke.

"Fine I guess, there really isn't anything to be interested about."

He smiled eagerly, as he then took the book out of my hands. "The Hunger Games, I know you're gonna love it."

I gave him a sly smile as I responded, "Is there a hot guy in the book?"

Chuckling he then responded back, "Unless I'm in that book, then no, there is no guy in there that's more attractive than me."

We both headed down as we laughed our way until we arrived at the park. We walked a little more until we arrived at the bench. We talked and talked until a snow ball arrived and pressed harshly against my face.

Realizing who threw it, I glanced at the flustered blue haired girl that I knew, and the laughing boy beside her. "Wendy, Romeo!"

I tackled both of them with a hug as they explained that both of them were dating now.

They were surprised that our old teacher as there too. "Mr. Lyon," they both exclaimed in shock. We all sat down on the bench while reminiscing the "olden" days while laughing at our own moments.

We chuckled at the moment when Wendy accidentally smashed Romeo with a dictionary, and cried when our dear our friend and history teacher, Ultear, died.

Wendy exhaled the cold air that surrounded us, as she spoke once more. "I still can't believe that a high school crush would end up like this."

Nodding my head, Lyon gave me a peck on the cheek, as we both held our hands to say goodbye.

We headed off on our own way, with our story of the past hidden behind the folds of our soon-to-be ever lasting memories.

* * *

 **Thank you minna-san for reading this story!**

 **I hope that you enjoyed it**

 **-promise-san**


End file.
